


The Way

by liquidcourage



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: It's just not Zim's problem.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> eh, i'm working on a longer iz fic, but in the meantime, here's a little unrelated drabble based off [this](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/post/186889479096/). 
> 
> Person A: *leaning against the doorframe with their phone*
> 
> Person B: excuse me, you’re in the way.
> 
> Person A: *without looking up* fuck you, I’m the way.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!

He’s propped himself comfortably in the doorway, paying little mind to the students attempting to come and go out the door. What does he care if they want to leave the skool? Not his problem. He’s studying his nails -- or lack thereof, rather, and admiring the point of his claws through his gloves. Very sharp. Very nice. Flawless as always, Zim, he tells himself, nodding proudly. 

Dib marches up to the doorway, a scowl on his face. Zim wonders if he knows how to make a different expression or if his pitiful human face is broken. 

“You’re in the way, Zim.”

“Pitiful human, Zim is the way!”

Yes, excellent comeback, Zim thinks to himself before Dib pushes him out of the way, starting yet another fight between the pair.


End file.
